Escape Into My Heart
by Genius-626
Summary: We may know that Felix and Calhoun get married eventually, but what happens between them before the wedding? Mainly Felix/Calhoun. Cover image by me :D
1. When can I see you again?

**A/N: What up Wreck-it Ralph fans? Finally, I'm actually writing fanfic again! And what more, its Felix/Calhoun centric! Yay! Sappy opposites-attract romance! (I love you, Disney, for all your opposites attract couples…)**

**This chapter takes place when Ralph, Felix and Calhoun leave Sugar Rush at the end of the movie. Enjoy :)**

Escape Into My Heart

Chapter 1: When can I see you again?

The arcade was just minutes from opening. Game Central Station was nearly empty, save the few troops waiting outside of Sugar Rush and the Nicelanders sitting outside of Fix-it Felix Jr. The troops hadn't heard back from Sergeant Calhoun since she and Felix left, so none had expected the escape pod to come barrelling past them when it did.

Calhoun landed the ship in front of the entrance to Fix-it Felix Jr. She planned to leave it there for the day and come back for it later, there simply no time to fly it back up to the tower now. Her troops began to run after her, but she waved them off, taking the communicator from her belt and practically yelling into it. "Get to your stations, pronto! If you're not in formation by the time I get there, I'll feed you the Cybugs myself!"

Felix hopped down from the escape pod after Ralph and both were almost immediately surrounded by the Nicelanders and their flurry of questions. Although he was happy to see his friends, they needed to get back to their game. Not only that, but Felix had one last thing to say to Calhoun.

"Come on, we need to get back before Litwak really unplugs us!" Ralph said. Although the Nicelanders wanted to hear about how Felix found Ralph—and how they ended up in a space ship looking vehicle—they followed Ralph to the entrance of their game.

But Felix didn't move. He watched Calhoun put her communicator away and was baffled when she turned in his direction, their eyes meeting and locking in a tender exchange. A rare smirk graced her face and he was in shock, feet glued to the floor. He had expected her to walk off; he had expected to have to make her look back at him. The very fact that she had done so on her own account brought him nearly the same joy he'd had when kissing her. His shock subsided fairly quickly, having remembered that it was in fact Calhoun who had gone so far as to kiss him on the lips. His heart swelled at the thought.

"When can I see you again?" He asked almost urgently, their time running out.

Her small smile only grew wider. "Well, I do have to come back for this." She said, gesturing to the escape pod.

He looked at it, then back at her. "It'll be here, safe and sound."

She was tempted to get on her knee to be at his level, but there simply wasn't enough time. She settled for words to communicate her wishes. "You better be here too." And with that, she walked off.

"Felix, what's taking you so long?"

Felix could hear Ralph's voice echoing from the train.

"Coming!" Felix called.

Once they were off, Ralph nudged Felix to get his attention. He looked back at Ralph and was curious as to why the bad guy looked so amused.

"Hey, so…" Ralph began. "Is Sergeant Calhoun the 'dynamite gal' you were talking about in the fungeon?"

"'Dynamite gal?'" Gene retorted questionably.

"'Fungeon?'" Mary asked, confused.

"It's a long story. Believe me." Felix said to the Nicelanders. "Let's worry about our game right now before we go hoottin' and hollerin' about last night." He eyed Ralph then, as if to say "Yes, yes she is."

**Praise, Flame, or ignore the review box to your heart's content. There is much more to come :D**


	2. Her New Motivation

Escape Into My Heart

Chapter 2: Her New Motivation

Cybugs, Cybugs and more Cybugs. Not many gamers had gotten past the first two or three levels today, and the repetition was oddly grating on Calhoun's nerves. Was it just a slow day today, or had it always been this way?

_At least these glowing, buzzing nightmares aren't rampaging in that sugary, candy coated cart game anymore_, Calhoun mused. She shot at a couple of Cybugs that were off screen, keeping the strays away from the first player. She reloaded, thankful for the automatic ammunition which could only be accessed while physically in Hero's Duty, remembering when she had run out of ammunition in Sugar Rush. She let out a jagged breath at the memory.

Just then, the first player forgot to reload and was immediately doomed to become a Cybug's snack. When it was "Game Over" again, Calhoun turned to the tower, allowing her eyes to settle on the beacon for a brief moment. Another memory of the night before caught her attention and she let her mind wonder for a split second.

She would probably never admit it, but when she and Felix were alone on that rainbow sour gummy bridge surrounded by candy-armored Cybugs, she had been afraid for his life. She'd shielded him, one arm protectively pushing him back towards the entrance to Game Central Station, ready for any sacrifice.

She almost couldn't believe how in one night, so much had happened. First of all, Ralph had _somehow _managed to sneak into her game, steal not only a medal, but an escape pod and one of the most deadly viruses to ever be created. And if that weren't enough, the Cybug was released into _Sugar Rush_ of all games, multiplying into the biggest disaster she'd ever seen.

Not only had Sugar Rush nearly been wiped out, but they had discovered that Turbo—the thought-to-be-dead attention-seeker she'd learned about not more than a few hours ago—had taken over the candy go-cart game and tampered with the very code of it to ensure his superiority.

But most importantly, out of everything that'd happened, she'd met Felix.

She couldn't believe how sappy it sounded, but she had been a romantic once. Maybe that side of her never really left. Maybe it was just hidden away in the dark confines of her broken heart. Ironic that it took a miniature man with a magic hammer named "Fix-it Felix" to mend the whole in her heart that Brad had left.

But Brad hadn't ever left. He hadn't ever been killed. He was nothing more than part of a backstory written into her memory. She knew that…and yet was still not ready to admit it, especially when she was here, fighting as "humanities last hope." Brad had been her motivation before, to kill Cybugs, to avenge humanity, but now…now that she knew what _real_ love felt like…

She pushed her thoughts away as another quarter alert sounded.

Cybugs, Cybugs, and more Cybugs. Never before had she wanted the day to be over so badly. Never before had she needed someone like she needed Felix.

Maybe he would be her new motivation.

**Praise, Flame, or ignore the review but to your heart's content. There is still more to come...**


	3. Oh, How Things Change For the Better

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the feedback, you guys rock :D Sorry about the short chapters, but I'm SUPER busy this month. I'll make it up to you later, I promise ;)**

**This is more of an amendment chapter between Ralph and Felix. I've been putting a lot of thought into this, so I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

Escape Into My Heart

Chapter 3: Oh, How Things Change For the Better

"Quittin' time!" Felix said when the last player exited the arcade. As much as he wanted to bolt back down to the elevator, he restrained himself and held the door open for his friends.

"Felix, now you can finally tell us about last night!" Deanne said. Everyone nodded and agreed. It was time they get the low-down about the other night.

Felix let go of the door, none having exited the roof. He grew quiet at the request, trying to find a way to politely tell them that he had a prior engagement. As much as he wanted to tell his friends about his and Ralph's adventures, he was more concerned about what would become of his budding relationship with Calhoun if he were late to meet her. He didn't even know if he could call it a relationship, they'd known each other for a day. Would the Nicelanders understand?

Just then, he saw Ralph from the corner of his eye walking towards the train to Game Central Station. He decided to tell them the truth, though he didn't exactly know how. He and the Nicelanders had always been so close; it almost felt like he was beginning a different life beyond their game that they didn't know about. It was like keeping a secret that he hadn't intended to make in the first place. Had he ever had a secret to keep?

"I'd love to." He finally began. "But I really don't think the story would be quite as meaningful without Ralph here."

Gene walked over to the side of the building and spotted Ralph. "Where is he going? Hasn't he caused enough trouble by leaving our game?"

"Believe me, he hasn't gone Turbo." Felix said, emphasizing every word with wild hand gestures. "He's never gone Turbo, it was just a little misunderstanding. Look, I'll go talk to him and we'll be back a little later tonight to tell you everything."

"You need to talk to him for that long?" Don asked.

"Well…" Felix trailed off, not knowing exactly how to break it to them that he was leaving to hopefully go out with a woman that had barely been plugged into the arcade for a week. Not only that, he was very sure that he was incapable of describing her to the Nicelanders in a way that wouldn't make them terrified of her.

"Look, there's still a bit of unfinished business to take care of, and, well…there's this character…" He crossed his arms and averted eye contact, trying to think of the right words.

The women gave each other looks of suspicion, knowing exactly what was going on. The men caught them glancing at each other and were utterly confused.

"Don't worry, Felix, we can wait for the story a little while longer." Mary said, patting his shoulder to reassure him. "We're all just glad that you two are back."

The other Nicelanders nodded in agreement, exiting the roof and patting Felix on the back, thanking him for going to find Ralph. After everyone had left, Felix turned around to see that Ralph was about to leave for GCS.

"Hey, brother!" He shouted. "Wait for me!" And with that, he didn't even think of taking the elevator and climbed down the side of the building. When he reached the train, he sat in the car in front of Ralph and twisted in his seat in order to see him.

"I told everyone that we'd tell them about last night later on."

"That's fine." Ralph said as the train started. "Man, they are going to _flip out _when we tell them about Turbo."

Felix—having nearly forgotten about Turbo in his haste to get to Sergeant Calhoun—widened his eyes in imagining the looks on the Nicelander's faces. "Yeah, that even spun me for a loop!"

They were silent for a moment before Ralph spoke again. "So, you think they'll…you know, forgive me? For putting the entire game in danger?"

Felix looked at Ralph thoughtfully. He couldn't believe that it'd taken him thirty years to realize Ralph's true feelings about being a bad guy. On top of that, he'd had to travel to both Hero's Duty and Sugar Rush to find out just how much he and Ralph had in common and how much they needed each other. He really did feel like he'd found his brother, not just his colleague.

"Of course." Felix replied. "And to be honest, I'm sorry we've treated you so badly for so long, it's just how things started. I guess as time went on and technology changed with it, we forgot to. I'm sorry."

As much as Ralph wanted to wave the apology off, it really meant a lot to him. "Thanks."

The train ride was slower than usual, or at least it felt that way to Felix. He tried to fill in the silence. "So, are you going to Tappers?"

"Maybe later on. I was thinking of checking up on the kid, see how her first day of being 'Madame President' was."

Felix nodded and smiled genuinely as the train progressed. "Vanellope is sweet, and pretty talented. She seems to really like you. "

"Yeah." Ralph said. He'd never been fond of kids, but this one, she was different.

Felix noticed the contemplative look in Ralph's eyes. He wondered if he'd always had this side to him or if he'd just discovered it himself. Felix felt he'd discovered a tremendous amount of new things about himself recently, love never really something he'd pined for.

"So, hold on, let me get this straight." Ralph began, having remembered being punched by Calhoun in Sugar Rush, and then Felix's remark about 'milady' coming back. "You and Calhoun teamed up to look for me?"

"Well, I was looking for you and she was looking for the Cybug."

Ralph nodded. "So…what happened between you two anyway? Last I heard, she 'rebuffed' your affections, and now you're on your way to go see her. I'm kind of confused."

As much as Felix trusted Ralph, he wasn't sure himself where this was going with Calhoun. He decided to be cryptic. "For your information, Ralph, I'd like to keep my private life private, thank you very much."

"Private life? It's been a day!"

"A wonderful day." Felix said dreamily, his mind wandering.

"Sheesh, I'm not asking you anymore questions."

The train stopped and they both stepped out. From a short distance, Felix could see that the hovercraft was still where Calhoun had left it. His heart jumped.

Ralph watched with both interest and amusement as the calm and collected handyman he'd known for thirty years hopped away to the exit almost in haste. Felix always seemed to be happy before, but never had the bad guy seen the handyman so excited; so refreshed. Their lives seemed to have been stuck in a routine for the last thirty years.

Oh, how things change for the better.

**Praise, flame, or ignore the review box to your heart's content. Calhoun/Felix next chapter, I promise :)**


	4. Crazy Unique

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you all for your time, favs, follows, and reviews. As of yesterday, I've seen Wreck-it Ralph 4 times in theatres :D Anyway, enjoy as always. **

Chapter 4: Crazy Unique

Calhoun ignored the strange looks she received from her men as she walked out of Hero's Duty just minutes after the all clear. Although they'd only been plugged in for a week, her men were used to her routine. She would order a few of them to stay behind with her for a last perimeter check before letting them leave for Game Central Station. After said check, she would either go to the gym for target practice or retire to her office.

She'd never left Hero's Duty on a whim.

She could easily make the argument that it was not her choice to leave the game; that the escape pod needed retrieving and there was no one else she trusted to do just that. But her troops knew her better than that. Something had happened in Sugar Rush that she hadn't put into her report. She was a high regulation kind of Sergeant, so she _never_ left anything out of a report.

This must be personal.

As she strode over to the entrance of Fix-it Felix Jr., she questioned herself, but did not slow down. What did it matter if anyone caught her so eagerly going to meet an 8-bit character? She didn't care how ridiculous the notion seemed; she needed to see him again. She may have only just met him 12 hours ago, but there was something about him that had not allowed her to think of anything else throughout the entirety of the day.

She secretly hoped that he was just as smitten.

She looked around the hovercraft. No Felix. Not yet, anyway. A somewhat devilish smirk graced her features as her mind wandered to the possibility of playing harmless tricks on the honeyglow ridden handyman. She shook her head in disbelief. When was the last time she had even thought about being playful? Never, she recalled, that is, if her past really was nothing but programming.

She heard a sound coming from afar that she would soon come to adore. Felix was hopping towards her. It immediately reminded her of the moment they'd met; the first time he'd struck her as unique when he looked into her eyes and, disregarding the potent danger of the situation, pointing the barrel of her gun directly over his heart.

"Howdy, Ma'am." She heard Felix say when he caught up to her. She turned to see him, finding that he looked just as confident and gleeful as he sounded. Her face remained blank and she waited, looking for a reaction from him. His eyes grew a little wider, nervous. He began to stutter an apology, though his eye contact remained strong. "Sorry about bein' late, hope I didn't keep you waitin' too long."

"Sorry?" She retorted, her voice just above a whisper in mock irritation, her eyes glaring at his through her long blond bangs. She didn't give Felix another moment to think before she reached down and pulled the bill of his cap over his face. For a moment, he was lost for any kind of reaction, unable to see the smile on her face and the obvious enjoyment she was getting out of his confusion. When he heard the soft sounds of her chuckling, he quickly pulled the cap away from his face to catch her in the act, realizing that her anger had been nothing but a joke. He had never heard her laugh before. His face was very red, his eyes half lidded, her smile making him feel like he was floating.

She felt her face grow hot under his dreamy gaze, flattery apparently more affective when words are of no use, just eye contact. She broke the peaceful silence between them, hoping he didn't notice.

"Sorry about that, short stack." Calhoun said, kneeling down to be at his level. She realized that she'd never done this, he'd either stood on something, or more recently, she'd pulled him up to her height. The act was an innocent gesture, something to equalize them for a moment. "I couldn't resist. You're too…"

_Cute. Modest. Endearing. Unabashedly unassuming. Determinably…_

"…vulnerable." She finished.

Felix could tell by her tone that she meant that in a loving way, nevertheless, his eyebrow went up in question. "Well, if that is how you really see me, Ma'am, especially after everything we went through last night…"

Cutting him off, she leaned in and kissed him. She didn't really know how to tell him that he was right. He wasn't vulnerable. He was fearless in the face of danger and near death by candy Cybugs, loyal and by her side even after she had thrown him out of the escape pod. It was irrational, his devotion; his pure and unshakeable respect and diligence. He was the very pinnacle of a hero, and right now, kissing him was the only way she could relay these things to him.

When she pulled away—because they both knew Felix wouldn't have—and the look in his eyes gave her the impression that he'd gotten the message. Half expecting her to pull his cap down again by the look she gave him, he beat her to it, dragging it down himself. To his surprise, she lifted the entire hat from his head and threw it into the cockpit of the escape pod as she stood to her full height.

"I was thinking of flying this thing back to my game." Calhoun said. "Care to join me?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Felix replied gleefully, hopping into the hovercraft.

Before she boarded, Calhoun looked around. They were definitely attracting attention, but no more than curious, passing glances. She looked back up to the escape pod, Felix out of sight at the moment. She wondered what exactly she'd gotten herself into. It was crazy how…happy she felt. It was crazy how she was acting. It was crazy how fast this had happened.

When she boarded the ship, she took the pilot's seat, Felix standing at her side as he had the last time.

"And Fix-it," Calhoun began. "My name is Tamora. Tamora Jean."

His eyes widened a bit at the confession. "_Tammy Jean_?" He said incredulously, poking a bit of fun. She glared at him before he amended the light jab. "It's a beautiful name. The most beautiful I ever heard."

And she couldn't help but smile. Not even Brad had known her name. It was a truly unique piece of information. And she trusted him with it.

**Praise, flame, or ignore the review box to your heart's content :)**


	5. Don't Call Me Ma'am

**A/N: I've now seen Wreck-it Ralph in theatres six times, planning to see it again tonight! Eight times will be my in-theatres movie-seeing record!**

**Now for the important announcement: **_**A thousand apologies**_** for making you all wait for this chapter. My writer's block spell is gone, though. YAY. **

**Also, I need help. I have a WIR-AU idea, but I don't know whether to call it **_The Nameless Planet, The Planet Without a Name _**or **_The World with No Name_**. If you haven't caught on yet, it's about the world where Hero's Duty takes place. If you have a favorite, please either leave it in a review or answer the poll on my profile. Thanks :D**

Escape Into My Heart

Chapter 5: Don't Call Me Ma'am

They both found the situation at hand very familiar.

Calhoun was driving the escape pod, Felix standing by. Though they'd ended up talking as if neither remembered the incident, in reality, neither could ignore the memory of when the sergeant rather hastily kicked Felix out on the candy-coated-curb after one small 'complement.' Both secretly wanted to make amends, but were uncertain of exactly how, Felix still in the dark about what he'd done wrong in the first place. On top of that, he was wary of even mentioning the words "Dynamite Gal" while still in the air, and the last thing he wanted to do was upset her again, especially not on what seemed to be a (rather unofficial) date.

"Let me get this straight," Calhoun said, "in your game, you fix an apartment complex that Ralph wrecks because you all built it on his land?"

"Well…" Felix's face grew red. He wasn't embarrassed about the simplicity of his game, no sir, but he felt a bit silly talking about his old fashioned plot with someone that came from a game with such detailed programming. "Of course it doesn't sound as dangerous and exciting as your game, ma'am, especially when you say it like that…"

"Didn't mean anything by it, soldier." Calhoun reassured him. "I think it's interesting. It sounds heck of a lot more fun than killing Cybugs all day."_ Interesting_, she thought. _Haven't thought about_ fun _in a while._ I'll have to check it out sometime."

Felix perked up, gaining confidence by the complement, her smile giving him the hint that she'd like to be invited. "I'd be honored, ma'am, if you came to visit my humble home. And I assure you, in my day, our graphics were top of the line. Cream of the crop, even."

Calhoun shook her head at his choice of words, a smile still playing at her lips. "You really are old fashioned."

A small moment of silence passed between them as they soared through the skies of Hero's Duty. Calhoun was still thinking about apologizing, wanting to get it over with while they were completely alone, she didn't want any of her soldiers overhearing. That was just black mail waiting to happen.

"Ma'am?" Felix began, unaware of her intensions to speak. "You don't mind it that my game is, well, older than most, do you? I mean, our backgrounds don't match up at all, but…" he paused, most likely to get her eye contact, which he did. "That's what I like about us."

Calhoun had no immediate response but to look away and hide her smile behind her long blond bangs. Her words came naturally, without much thought. "Honestly, I like it too."

They'd finally reached their destination, so Calhoun finally decided to apologize for her past actions. Or at least try. She stopped Felix from opening the hatch after she'd landed the aircraft in its proper place.

"Look, Fix-it, about throwing you out yesterday…" she sighed, seeing Brad's face again in her mind's eye. She knew she wanted to move on, she knew it every time she was with Felix. She had to tell him. "I have a back story, a pretty…a pretty painful one."

Before she could go any further with the confession, she felt Felix's hand over one of hers. She hadn't even realized how tightly she was gripping the steering consol. She immediately let go and felt Felix pull it towards him to envelope it in both his hands.

"I know about your back story. Not a lot, but I know enough. You don't have to tell me anything if you're not ready."

His reassuring gaze made Calhoun's heart flutter. She didn't even care how stupid it sounded, this man had a serious effect on her and it was useless to try and hide from it.

"And you're willing to wait? For me to be ready to tell you?" She asked, almost disbelieving of his sincerity.

"Miss Calhoun, I'll wait as long as you need me to." He replied, secretly wanting to use her first name, but not wanting to over step his bounds.

Just then, a voice came on from the cellular device on her belt, interrupting their moment.

"Sarge, you need any assistance up there?" said one of her subordinates. She picked up the communicator and pressed a flashing button before talking.

"I've got everything under control, private." She said, winking at Felix, who honeyglows were already about as red as they could get. She then pressed another button and continued talking. "Patrol of the tower's on me tonight, ladies. If I see you up here, I'll make you respawn before you even realize you were dead in the first place. Got it?"

She returned the communicator to her belt without waiting for an answer and opened the hatch.

"So, I get the feeling that you don't want the troops to know I'm here with you." Felix said in a joking tone of voice as he hopped out of the escape pod and into the tower.

"Well, less explaining to do." She replied off handedly. One glance at Felix after disembarking the escape pod and she knew that he hadn't heard her. His eyes were glued to all the Cybug eggs in the room, then to the medal of hero's floating in midair some odd feet away.

"Jiminy…" He said under his breath. "I'm surprised Ralph got away with _one _Cybug! He could've let a whole swarm through!"

"Which he did, eventually." Calhoun replied flatly.

Felix looked up at her, a light concern in his eyes. "You're not still mad at him, are you?"

Calhoun sighed, looking down at Felix. She wasn't still mad at him, how could she be after his death-defying acts heroism he'd pulled at Diet Cola Mountain? But that didn't mean she didn't still have a bone to pick with him. "He did sneak into my game and single handedly threaten to destroy the entire arcade with his reckless behavior."

"But he _did_ fix it." Felix replied, emphasizing the words 'fix it' by putting his hands on his hips, one hand on the golden hammer hanging from his tool belt. "Single handedly, might I add."

She raised an eyebrow at the playful look in his eyes. "Hmph. I thought that was your job, fun size."

"Well, Ralph told Vanellope to stay with me. So I _darn_ right had to protect her." _Such language, _Felix thought, knowing full well that Calhoun was used to much worse.

Calhoun knelt down to his height. "And, when the pip-squeak left?"

Felix didn't even have to think about his answer. "I know you of all people would rather do the protecting then receive it, but I had to stay with you. I had to fight for you."

"We could've died." Calhoun said. She shook her head. "I should have told you to run."

"Not to be disrespectful, ma'am, but I would have ignored you're order."

Calhoun finally grabbed him by his collar and pulled him to her until his face was just inches from hers. "Don't call me ma'am." She whispered fiercely.

He took her face in his hands. "Tammy…"

Both of their hearts were racing when they kissed. It was deeper than any other they'd ever had, effectively blinding them from everything else around them, making it easy for the soldier in the hallway across from them to gawk at the scene.

Not for too long, however.

Calhoun pulled out her gun and aimed, all the while still firmly holding Felix's small body against hers, keeping her lips locked with his, eyes still closed. The soldier retreated immediately, despite the fact that he had unlimited lives.

Felix broke the kiss, wondering why she'd pulled out her gun. He looked to the hallway entrance, hearing an echo of someone's voice saying "The boys are not going to believe this."

"Well," Calhoun said, also looking towards the hallway. "I guess I have some explaining to do after all." She looked back at Felix, absolutely loving the red hue to his cheeks coupled with the blissful smile on his face.

_They would have found out anyway with how fast we seem to be going._

**Praise, flame, or ignore the review box to your heart's content. Thanks for reading and please, if you have time, I'd love it if you could answer the poll on my profile. Much obliged fellow WIR fans **


End file.
